JaCeY (the beginning) 1
by dark angel bb
Summary: Homes across the land must bring individuals into their abodes to keep them safe. To bring peace across the lands. Unfortunately, what Jacey cannot tell her people is that soon enough those higher then herself will wipe out all of whom walk outside the barrier. She must protect, and bring in those who are outside as well as control her people from within.


Ears. Wings. Tails. Men. Women. We are all the same. We are all people. They are all people. They are all MY people, and protection is at high cost. Heaven, as well as hell city has opened it's gates for the greater good. I must not cave in. At all cost I must live on if no one else does in order to protect my people from those of a higher stature who think they run the show instead of conduct it. May I consider them my family at all costs? May I as well be damned for having them? Forever will they live in my mansion? Forever.

"Jacey? Mrs. Jacey!" The young girl sprawled out on the floor. Her eye's closed, a purple gown lain at both of her sides as her hair looked like water upon the floor. She was covered in a sash. Her left eye bandaged over.

"What?" She peaked her eye open to glance up at Flora who had small, white ears and a cute little white and black dress. Her golden eye's glared at Jacey from above

"My lady, they are at it again." Jacey let out a small sigh as she nodded. Sitting up as the pool seemed to be soaked up by her hair. Now it was more of a waterfall down her back. "Taken your time as usual?" She manages to make it to her feet as she begins to walk in the direction of the incident.

"But of course. I am tired of this." She was monotone as well as expressionless. The two of them walked into an open corridor. Just as they walked in Goro, a male member of their group had a black gun pointed at a man at the far side of the room. Hotaka was a member from the winged position. Originally from the hell's organization, he managed to free himself from hatred with help from Jacey though Goro and Hotaka was hot headed and usually battled it out in the sanctuaries of their home. They seemed to always quarrel.

"I'll ask again. Where the hell did you put it you lying bastard?!" Goro screamed as he clicked the gun. The sound alone made the room go cold. Jacey, however, did not see the need in stopping the argument, just as so Flora stepped to the side and leaned against the wall to watch the argument progress.

"I have already told you pip squeak. I have no idea where it is. Maybe you should check that little diary of yours and tell me." Hotaka's voice was masculine, yet gentle, but somewhat harsh and uninviting. It was certainly a strange voice. Seeing the sight of danger, his wings perked up. Hotaka's black and red wings fluttered opened to show a darker side of him. Goro was un-amused.

"It's not a fucking diary! Now where is the damn holster?!" Jacey's eyes grew wide then quickly settled back down. Flora giggled from her spot against the wall as she made her way out of the corridor.

"I already told you. I don't know!" Goro snapped the gun as Jacey immediately jumped in the middle of the two. Pushing the bullet away with her telekinesis, her powers as she closed her eyes and reopened them to find the bullet had come in one ace of hitting Hotaka in the arm. Goro's arm fell to his side as he sighed and closed his eyes. Hotaka was just amazingly surprised as his wings as well dropped to fold against his back.

"If you intend to fight then do it over something that is meaningful to you. Not some holster!" Jacey opened her eyes and glared at both sides.

"I am sorry miss I really apologize for what you just witnessed." Hotaka was sincere as Goro continued the silence.

"Thank you Hotaka. Goro!" She turned to him, making her way over to where the man stood motionless. "I understand your hatred for Hotaka, but you must strain yourself to work harder to become friends, not enemies. Do not hold anything against him for your own personal feelings." Goro closed his eyes tightly together.

"You don't understand. You'll never understand."

"But in fact I do Goro." The young male opened his eyes wide and looked into Jacey's blue pools, her face serious. His eyes glistened as he shut them again. Somehow Jacey knew his secrets. Knowing this much he ran the opposite direction. Jacey sighed and rubbed her head for comfort. Hotaka walked up behind the girl.

"I don't know what has gotten into him lately." She shook her head.

"You would think his mother getting raped and killed by a winged creature would be his main problem here, but to an unfortunate, and yet very interesting degree it is not." She walked out of the corridor as Flora found her again. Hotaka followed behind as he smiled and grabbed Jacey's hand. Kissing the palm to show loyalty.

"Thank you again. Even though I don't quit understand I will try to make friendship with him." Jacey bowed to show her thanks as he walked off.

"Sometimes I worry about that boy. Goro is going to have to find his way at some point." Flora said in a low voice.

"He will as long as he follows his heart. Come, we have a meeting to attend." The clock struck twelve as Flora and Jacey made their way to the dining table in the large dining room. Jacey of course sitting at the head being she was the leader. People of the different sorts flowed into the room with their heads held high. Leaders of their organization, and though Jacey was over them all she didn't see the need in lifting her head to those who obeyed her and her alone. "Quietly take your seats everyone." Each individual sat down at the long table. Flora sat to the left of Jacey as Maymay, head of the winged creatures, sat to the right. She wore a skimpy dress that was very exposing, but her black and red delicate wings were more then graceful.

"Mrs. Jacey. It's nice to accompany your side once more." The blue-eyed female looked into the red eyed Maymay.

"But of course." Jacey actually smiled. She enjoyed the company of good, loyal friends.


End file.
